Le goût de l'interdit
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Slash SBRL. Des ombres et des rires chuchotés dans les couloirs, des "dépêche-toi !", des "attends-moi !", des bruits de pas, de course presque, des respirations un peu trop rapides et des souffles qui s'emmêlent et se font rageurs.


_Le goût de l'interdit_

Un one-shot pas si petit que ça à tendances lemoniques (mais rien de bien méchant ni graphique), écrit en grande partie suite à la lecture du chapitre 20 de _It was only a kiss!_ de remuslives23. Le titre de cet OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment sans que j'ai la moindre idée de ce que j'allais en faire...à part la foutue idée de deux ombres dans des couloirs déserts. Là, je dis merci à Kameya pour son OS _Clandestins_, qui m'a pas mal inspirée. Et indirectement merci à Damien Saez pour avoir inspiré l'auteur et m'avoir aidé à écrire avec son sublime instrumental "Light the way – interlune" (présent sur l'album _God blesse_) et l'entraînant "Marie ou Marilyn" (présent sur _Debbie_).

Disclaimer : Personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Inspiration vient de _Clandestins_ de Kameya et _It was only a kiss!_ de remuslives23. Seul le personnage d'Hélène et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

- - - - - - - - - -

Des ombres et des rires chuchotés dans les couloirs, des _« dépêche-toi ! »_, des _« attends-moi ! »_, des bruits de pas, de course presque, des respirations un peu trop rapides et des souffles qui s'emmêlent et se font rageurs.

Parce que tout ça a une saveur particulière. Parce que l'obscurité les cache du reste du monde, cache leur secret honteux.

Parce que c'est tellement plus excitant de risquer de se faire prendre, parce que c'est tellement plus excitant de devoir faire attention parce que les sanctions seraient si graves si ils découvraient.

Mais oh, c'est si bon, pourquoi est-ce interdit ?

Peut-être sont-ils jaloux. Peut-être que, justement, parce que c'est trop bon, c'est interdit ? Si tout le monde découvrait ce plaisir-_là_...rien n'irait plus. Il n'y aurait plus de suite, ce serait la fin de tout.

Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça que c'est interdit.

Mais qui tient compte de ce qui est interdit ou non ? Certainement pas eux.

Ou peut-être que si, au fond. Parce qu'ils crèvent de peur à l'idée qu'on sache, à l'idée qu'on découvre leur secret. Parce qu'ils devront expliquer, ils devront mentir pour se protéger mais le pire...ils devront _arrêter_.

Et ils n'y sont pas prêts, pas encore. C'est trop nouveau, c'est trop délicieux pour qu'ils arrêtent maintenant.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Quel mal y a-t-il à se faire plaisir ? Quel mal y a-t-il à admirer ces angles plats et durs, ces traits virils, à les préférer aux courbes généreuses des filles ? Quel mal y a-t-il à préférer pendant quelques instants des mains plus larges, plus rudes ? Quel mal y a-t-il à vénérer ces muscles qui roulent sous la peau, qui se contractent si délicieusement sous le toucher ? Quel mal y a-t-il à soupirer, à étreindre, à griffer, à mordre, à embrasser, à adorer un corps qui ressemble au sien et qui donne autant de plaisir ? Quel mal y a-t-il à s'enivrer des saveurs musquées, à préférer cette rudesse, ce côté plus dur, plus animal du sexe ? Quel mal y a-t-il à embrasser ces lèvres fines et à aspirer leur souffle, à mêler leurs grognements rauques ?

Parce qu'ils ne doivent plus se soucier de si ça se fait ou pas, si c'est correct ou pas, l'autre comprend, l'autre est comme nous et l'autre sait comment faire plaisir et donner du plaisir.

Et mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon quand il le presse, là, contre le mur et que les baisers sont tellement fervents, tellement brûlants qu'il a l'impression que ses os vont se liquéfier, que sa peau va se consumer d'elle-même sous ses caresses.

_« Arrête...pas...pas ici. »_ parvient-il à souffler tandis que l'autre lâche enfin sa bouche pour parcourir des lèvres le cou et ce coin derrière l'oreille, cet endroit qu'il sait si sensible et qui le fait frissonner à chaque fois.

L'autre garçon grogne, frustré de devoir le lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher et que c'est trop dur de ne pas le toucher en journée et qu'il n'en _peut plus _de se cacher, qu'il n'en peut plus de n'avoir droit à ce plaisir-_là_ que quand la nuit les protège.

Parce qu'il en a marre de faire semblant et de se laisser séduire par les filles quand il voit que l'autre garçon aux mèches châtain est là, à sa portée et qu'il est si désirable, oh tellement plus beau que toutes celles qui batifolent autour de lui.

Et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de grogner, de sentir la fureur bouillonner en lui quand sa petite amie le touche, quand elle peut l'approcher et que lui, non.

Il aimerait pouvoir lui crier qu'il veut que Remus la quitte, qu'il ne reste qu'avec lui, parce qu'_il n'est qu'à lui_, mais il a peur de sa réaction parce que peut-être que pour l'autre garçon ce n'est pas aussi fort, ce n'est pas aussi vital que pour lui.

Et oui, il est jaloux, il est horriblement jaloux et il aimerait pouvoir arracher Remus à ses bras, le garder pour lui et rien que pour lui mais il sait que c'est interdit et qu'il ne peut pas. Et il a peur, trop peur que si Remus ne ressent pas la même chose alors qu'il arrête cette_ chose_ entre eux.

_« Moony. »_ gémit-il, incapable de ne le lâcher qu'une seule seconde, même si on doit les découvrir en plein milieu du couloir en pleine nuit, il s'en fiche, il le _veut_, il le veut trop pour pouvoir s'arrêter maintenant.

Mais déjà l'autre garçon le repousse et même si ses yeux sont assombris de désir, il y a encore en eux la raison qui l'a quitté depuis longtemps, lui.

_« Pas en plein couloir, Sirius, c'est trop risqué, attends que... »_

Mais déjà Sirius a replongé sur cette bouche tant désirée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sait ce que Remus va dire et il ne veut pas l'entendre.

Oui, c'est interdit. Oui, c'est mal. Oui, ils risquent trop s'ils se font prendre. Mais _merde_, il a presque envie de se faire prendre, il a envie que le scandale éclate, il a envie de pouvoir clamer que Remus est à lui officiellement, à la face du monde et tant pis pour ceux que ça dérange !

Mais il sait que le loup-garou ne veut pas. Qu'il ne voudra certainement jamais. Alors il ronge son frein, il le tente, il le déroute, il le chamboule, il essaie de le faire tomber petit à petit dans ses filets pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais en ressortir.

Le corps sous lui tremble et le petit gémissement qui vient du fond de sa gorge l'électrise, le rend complètement dingue et il a envie de l'entendre à nouveau mais déjà Remus le repousse, un peu plus brusquement cette fois.

Les cheveux emmêlés, le souffle court, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, le visage délicieusement coloré, les yeux assombris de désir et de colère, il ne l'a jamais autant désiré.

_« Refrène-toi un peu ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse prendre ! »_ siffle-t-il, rageur, tout en se décollant du mur et en repoussant les mains de Sirius qui s'aventurent déjà sur ses hanches pour le rattraper.

_« Mais qui s'en soucie Moony, laisse-les dire ce qu'ils veulent ! »_ réplique-t-il, agacé de se voir rejeter.

Toujours cette même dispute, cette querelle d'amants. Oui, c'est interdit et alors ? Si Sirius s'en fout bien, ce n'est pas le cas de Remus.

Et là, toujours ce regard en réponse, ce regard désolé, désespéré qui veut lui faire comprendre, qui lui hurle de ne pas dire ça.

_« Moi, je m'en soucie ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà assez que je sois...ce que je suis ? Tu crois qu'il faut rajouter à ça le fait que je... »_

Et toujours, Sirius l'interrompt avec un baiser. Un baiser plus tendre que les autres, plus doux, presque chaste mais qui veut dire tellement, tellement plus. C'est un baiser pour le rassurer, pour dire _moi je serais toujours là_ et pour formuler les trois mots qu'il a trop peur de dire tout haut, de crainte que Remus ne le lâche parce que ce n'est plus juste une histoire d'expérience et de sexe mais que c'est beaucoup plus pour Sirius.

Et toujours, Remus cède avec un soupir et sans un mot, il le mène par la main vers un endroit où ils pourront être tranquille. Vieille salle de classe, couloir désert, salle sur demande, même des placards quand le besoin est trop pressant et qu'ils n'ont pas la force d'attendre de trouver une salle convenable.

Et lui, hypnotisé, il le suit, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ces formes, de ce corps qu'il aime tant mais qu'il a trop peur de perdre si seulement il osait dire ce qu'il ressent.

Et plus les jours, les semaines et les mois avancent, plus les mots se font plus pressants, plus ils brûlent dans sa gorge, comme prêts à exploser à tout instant. Mais à chaque fois, au bord du précipice, au bord de l'abîme du plaisir, il les ravale, il les engloutit dans un baiser fiévreux parce que Remus n'est pas prêt à les entendre et parce que même si ça le tue de mentir, il préfère souffrir comme ça plutôt que de le perdre à tout jamais.

Parce que c'est devenu plus, tellement _plus_ et qu'il ne sait pas s'il survivra si Remus le quitte.

Les minutes s'écoulent pendant qu'ils marchent, ombres silencieuses dans ces corridors déserts, à la recherche de leur abri pour la nuit.

A la direction qu'ils prennent, Sirius sait que ce sera la salle sur demande et il s'en réjouit intérieurement. Parce qu'il sait que cette salle connaît son désir et sa peur et qu'elle réalisera l'endroit idéal. Là, il pourra séduire Remus, le pousser à bout, jusque dans ses derniers retranchements et espérer, espérer vaillamment qu'il cède enfin, qu'il soit à lui, complètement à lui et pas juste une nuit de temps en temps.

Quand ils passent trois fois devant le mur, impatients, Sirius sait exactement ce qu'il veut et il espère que ses vœux s'accorderont à ceux de Remus.

Quand la porte apparaît enfin et s'ouvre, son regard parcourt avec appréciation la pièce. La salle sur demande a parfaitement accompli leurs désirs. Son influence et celle de Remus en parfaite harmonie.

La pénombre, l'encens, le lit gigantesque aux couvertures de soie d'un bleu profond, le grand tapis moelleux au sol, tout ça, c'est son souhait. C'est un appel à la luxure, à la débauche, et il reconnaît sans mal l'influence de Remus dans le reste de la pièce.

Le feu qui ronfle doucement dans la pièce, réchauffant la pièce dans ces nuits froides d'hiver, le canapé rouge Gryffondor qui a l'air aussi confortable que ceux dans la salle commune, et suffisamment grand pour les abriter sans problème tous les deux, le tourne-disque dans un coin de la pièce avec ses quelques vinyles. C'est naturel et confortable, chaleureux et intimiste. La douceur après le sexe.

Sirius a toujours songé qu'ils se complétaient tous les deux. Ils sont opposés, les deux faces d'une même pièce et s'emboîtent comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Même leurs corps semblent faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout s'accorde entre eux et il ne sait pas pourquoi Remus ne comprend pas, ne voit pas ça lui aussi.

Même James a remarqué ses regards envers le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il a remarqué ses gestes doux, ce léger sourire quand il pensait à lui, toutes ses attentions.

Il n'a rien dit, bien sûr, mais il sait. Il sait et il ne le juge pas et Sirius n'a pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer de soulagement devant cette affirmation.

Peter a aussi plusieurs fois plaisanté sur la complicité entre lui et Remus, disant à plusieurs reprises que, _si l'un d'eux était une fille, ils seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre_.

Même Evans est d'accord et le reconnaît. Et Regulus a deviné.

Alors pourquoi Remus ne réalise-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-il pas s'approcher un peu plus ? Sirius veut l'intoxiquer, le rendre aussi fou de lui que lui n'est dingue de Remus, veut s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à lui rentrer sous la peau, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne puisse plus jamais se débarrasser de lui.

Il sait que ses sentiments sont trop forts, qu'ils le consumeront peut-être complètement un jour mais tant pis, qu'il s'y brûle, si seulement il peut emmener Remus avec lui.

Alors que la porte se ferme doucement derrière lui, sa main toujours dans celle de Remus, il s'arrange pour entrelacer leurs doigts, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est ça qu'il veut, que pour lui c'est sérieux.

Mais quand Remus pose les yeux sur ce lien entre eux, il sait qu'il ne comprend pas. Il pense que c'est juste une folie de la part de Padfoot, une ridicule envie de faire comme tous ces amoureux, là, dehors, ceux qui sont libres de vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Remus sait que Sirius n'est pas sérieux. Il le sait parce qu'il y a toujours tellement de filles autour de lui et qu'il raffole de l'attention, il aime être aimé et admiré et l'héritier des Black ne sait que recevoir, il ne sait pas donner.

Mais il le sait, il l'a toujours su et il a accepté leur accord. L'idée était nouvelle et excitante et le premier baiser échangé avait été _merveilleux_. Peut-être que le reste le serait aussi ?

Le temps avait confirmé ses soupçons, et surpassé même. A tel point qu'il se surprenait à préférer ce qu'il faisait avec Sirius que ce qu'il avait avec Hélène. Mais quand le doute s'insérait dans son esprit, quand ça devenait trop fort alors il s'éloignait un moment, refusait les moments avec Sirius pour les passer avec sa petite amie, pour oublier les soupirs et les râles du jeune homme brun, pour se tirer de la tête la façon dont leurs corps bougeaient ensemble, pour effacer de son esprit ces images inopportunes quand il aurait plutôt dû penser à sa petite amie qu'à Sirius quand il se procurait du plaisir.

Alors il effaçait tout ça, tirait de son esprit ce regard d'ordinaire gris virer presque au noir sous l'effet du désir, ce corps irrésistible digne des statues de l'Antiquité grecque, cette voix rauque de désir murmurer son nom avec une telle fièvre qu'elle le faisait toujours venir avec puissance.

Alors quand il les emmène tous les deux vers le lit, il ne fait pas attention à leurs mains jointes, préférant se focaliser ce qu'ils font, sur ce qu'ils vont faire plutôt que sur des hypothétiques sentiments qui ne sont pas si importants que ça, au fond.

Et bientôt la danse recommence. Les soupirs et les gémissements, les plaintes et les grognements. Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre et pourtant, Remus sent quelque chose de spécial. Car Sirius, malgré son impatience, est doux, tendre, encore plus que d'habitude. Il est prévenant, chaste presque et quand il le déshabille et le regarde, c'est avec une révérence, une admiration que Remus n'a jamais vue, ou n'a jamais voulu voir.

La faim est toujours là, le regard est carnassier, oui, mais il y a indubitablement cette tendresse et autre chose que Remus a peur de nommer dans ces yeux.

Il sent son cœur accélérer sous la pression de ce regard et il a envie de fuir, de se cacher de ces yeux qui le déshabillent autant que ces mains, de ces yeux qui le dévorent.

Qui est-il, lui, maigre et au corps barré de cicatrices devant cet Apollon, ce dieu grec réincarné avec l'esprit et la corruption du diable ?

Et pourtant, il se sent désiré, voulu plus que jamais dans sa vie et il tremble, parce qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau là, et il ne sait pas s'il peut y faire face, il ne sait pas s'il en a la force ou le courage.

_« Moony. »_ murmure Sirius comme une prière, ne le lâchant pas une seconde des yeux.

Et ses mains tremblent, Remus s'en rend compte, ses mains tremblent et il ne sait pas si c'est de peur ou d'excitation mais Sirius semble tellement vulnérable d'un coup et ça l'effraie.

Alors il saisit ces mains et les aident à le dévêtir, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel entre eux.

Et peu à peu, il voit la tendresse disparaître dans les yeux gris, redevenir le feu brûlant et ardent, le pur désir, auquel il est habitué.

_« Moony. »_ répète-t-il encore, avec une telle ferveur que Remus en a la tête qui tourne. Comment un garçon peut-il avoir un tel effet sur lui ?

Et parce qu'il ne veut pas se poser toutes ces questions, qu'il ne veut pas songer à la profondeur de ce qu'ils font, Remus l'embrasse pour le réduire au silence, laissant ses mains s'aventurer à leur tour sur le territoire bien connu qu'est le corps du jeune Black.

Avec le temps, il aurait pensé que la lassitude et l'ennui viendraient s'installer mais c'est à chaque fois plus fort, à chaque fois plus intense et c'est effrayant le fait de ne pas se lasser de ça, de n'en avoir jamais assez.

Parce que quand Sirius voudra arrêter, il sait qu'il devra l'accepter et qu'il devra dire non à l'appel de son corps, même si ça fait mal.

Et il a peur parce qu'il est de plus en plus accro, il est comme drogué à Sirius et il doute que ce soit une bonne chose.

Parce que les Black brisent les cœurs comme ils brisent les corps et les esprits. Un de plus, un de moins, quelle importance ?

Ses mains caressent, touchent, parcourent comme presque de leur propre volonté le torse offert, les muscles saillants, les os proéminents, la peau douce que Remus sait être le seul autorisé à toucher ce soir.

Alors il caresse, il embrasse, il déguste, il lèche et il sent Sirius chavirer sous ses intentions, perdre peu à peu pied.

Alors qu'il parcoure son cou, dépose des baisers insistants et ose même laisser sa marque – mais pas trop visible, oh non, juste assez pour que celui qui s'approche trop près sache que Sirius est déjà pris – sur cette peau douce, délicate, frémissante, il peut sentir le goût salé de la sueur et cette saveur et cette odeur inexplicable qui sont indubitablement _Sirius_.

Un gémissement rauque et des doigts qui s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux, pendant que le corps se serre contre lui, demandant plus, toujours plus, comme s'il voulait fusionner.

Mais non, pas encore, oh non, pas encore.

_« Remus, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, Rem. »_ gémit désespérément Sirius, déjà trop loin, déjà trop perdu dans le plaisir pour se soucier de sa fierté, réduit à supplier et à prier pour plus.

Et alors Remus le fait taire avec un baiser, tout en continuant à caresser ce corps, à le dévêtir peu à peu, laissant tomber la chemise immaculée avec un bruit sourd de frottement de tissu sur le sol.

Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus résister très longtemps mais il veut le faire languir, parce qu'il sait qu'il a le pouvoir de réduire Sirius à un être suppliant et se tordant de plaisir et qu'il aime ce pouvoir, il l'aime par-dessous tout.

Ils sont tous les deux torses nus et leurs poitrines s'appuient désespérément l'une contre l'autre, leurs peaux se brûlant partout où ils se touchent, rendant incohérentes leurs pensées.

Ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps, Sirius se détache enfin de lui et le tire avec impatience vers le lit, parce qu'il n'aura pas la force de s'arrêter plus tard, une fois qu'ils seront tous les deux complètement nus, il n'aura plus aucun contrôle.

Le doux et bas rire de Remus résonne dans la pièce et fait vibrer son âme d'une façon délicieuse.

Bientôt, ils tombent tous les deux sur le lit, enchevêtrement de corps impatients, les mains, les dents, les langues et les bouches qui tirent, poussent, mordent et Sirius sait qu'il ne saura pas tenir longtemps cette fois, le plaisir brûle déjà trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Quand enfin, ils sont complètements nus et que leurs peaux se pressent l'une contre l'autre, il ne peut empêcher un hoquet de plaisir et d'impatience et son corps tremble, pantelant de désir.

La langue de Remus est merveilleuse et lui fait presque perdre ses esprits, rendant ses mouvements désordonnés alors qu'il voudrait tellement le toucher mais avec juste un baiser Remus lui ôte tout pouvoir, toute capacité de réfléchir et c'est injuste, complètement injuste, et en même temps, il aime ça, il adore ça parce que personne n'a pu lui faire ressentir le _besoin_ autant auparavant.

Et alors qu'il se détache enfin de la bouche de son amant pour parcourir son corps de baisers, Sirius sait que c'est exactement de _ça_ qu'il a besoin, qu'il a envie, de Remus et de rien d'autre.

Mais bientôt l'impatience les reprend et ils ne peuvent plus attendre, au diable les caresses, au diable les baisers, au diable les préliminaires, ils n'en peuvent plus !

Et quand enfin il est en lui, Sirius ne peut empêcher un long gémissement de déchirer sa gorge.

C'est tellement bon, tellement meilleur que tout. C'est une drogue et ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi fabuleux.

Et même s'il sait intérieurement que _c'est_ illégal et qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aimer autant Remus qu'il l'aime, que c'est interdit et qu'il ne devrait pas, Sirius s'en fout de tout ça pour l'instant.

Parce que pour l'instant, Remus est à lui, _rien qu'à lui_ et que le reste n'importe pas.

Qu'importe le lendemain où ils devront prétendre n'être que des amis. Qu'importe le lendemain où ce sera Hélène qui le touchera et pas lui, qu'importe s'il devra attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir savourer ça encore une fois, qu'importe si Remus risque à tout moment d'arrêter cette _chose_ entre eux, Sirius s'en fout, il n'y a que l'instant qui compte.

Et alors qu'il bouge en lui, peinant à trouver sa respiration, réfrénant son envie de s'enfoncer dans ce corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un, buvant du regard la forme en sueur, tremblante et balbutiante sous lui, la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vue, Sirius se sent _complet_.

Le sentiment est enivrant et dangereux, intense et merveilleux et Sirius sait qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi, _absolument n'importe quoi_ pour arrêter le temps et toujours être comme ça, faire partie de Remus, la seule manière qu'il ait trouvé d'être en lui et de l'avoir.

Mais son corps et les dieux ne l'écoute pas et bientôt, bien trop tôt, il craque et son orgasme le saisit, violemment, puissamment, comme à chaque fois, et alors qu'il bouge et se déverse encore dans ce corps qu'il aime tant, il voit les étoiles, il arrête de respirer, il meurt puis s'affale sur Remus qui ne le suit que quelques secondes plus tard et revit dans ses bras, alors qu'ils sont encore emmêlés et qu'il a le nez enfoui dans son cou, essayant de calmer son cœur qui bat trop vite, respirant cette odeur dont il est dingue, ce mélange aphrodisiaque de sueur, de sexe et de _Remus_.

Il ferme les yeux et respire, écoute le cœur de son amant cogner aussi violemment que le sien contre sa poitrine, se délecte d'être dans ses bras, prie pour pouvoir toujours rester comme ça.

Mais encore une fois, on ne l'écoute pas et Remus bouge sous lui, lui faisant comprendre que maintenant que leur _accouplement _est fini, Sirius doit se retirer.

Et même si Black sait que c'est inconfortable et qu'il le faut bien, qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ainsi pour toujours, il regrette de devoir quitter ce corps, de devoir redevenir une entité séparée à nouveau, de ne plus faire partie de Remus.

Et alors qu'il roule sur le côté, sentant la tristesse monter dans sa gorge, ces mots qu'il meurt d'envie de dire mais qu'il a trop peur de prononcer et ce sentiment de perte, ce sentiment d'abandon soudain, Remus vient se réfugier contre lui, venant le distraire et le réconforter avec sa chaleur et là, il oublie qu'il n'y a pas droit et qu'il ne peut pas, parce que pour l'instant, Remus est contre lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Celui-ci caresse doucement les cheveux soyeux et trempés de sueur de Sirius, s'émerveillant comme à chaque fois de la beauté de ces traits, de la magnificence de ce visage quand il jouit en criant son nom, de la douceur de sa peau, de son goût si caractéristique et délicieux.

Il plante de délicats baisers sur ce corps qu'il vénère, sur ce visage qu'il adore car il sent que Sirius est tourmenté par quelque chose et il veut effacer ses soucis, faire s'évaporer ce creux entre ses sourcils qui est de plus en plus présent à chaque fois qu'ils s'unissent en secret.

Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus faire ça. Peut-être qu'il trouve ça mal et qu'il en a assez, peut-être en est-il lassé et qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver une manière commode de le dire à Remus.

Mais c'est toujours Black qui vient le chercher, c'est toujours lui qui est si impatient d'arranger leurs rencontres...alors pourquoi n'arrête-t-il tout simplement pas s'il le désire ?

Mais Remus sait qu'il ne doit pas le faire parler, le forcer. Il est son ami, oui, mais James est son frère et c'est à lui qu'il dit tout. Remus est juste l'ami commode, celui qu'il met dans son lit quand il en a envie parce que le loup-garou est trop faible pour dire non.

Alors il se tait, laisse le silence les bercer tous les deux. Faire semblant comme à chaque fois que le monde extérieur n'existe pas. Ce ne sont que quelques heures perdues au beau milieu des jours et des semaines après tout.

Le silence les enveloppe confortablement et Remus est presque assoupi quand il entend son nom murmuré.

_« Remus ? »_

La voix est hésitante, presque anxieuse, comme si elle avait peur de briser ce calme relatif entre eux, comme si un murmure ferait moins de dégât qu'un cri pour déclencher la tempête.

Un instant, Remus songe à ne pas répondre, à faire comme s'il dormait véritablement.

Mais Sirius bouge légèrement contre lui, comme dans un mouvement pour mieux apercevoir son visage et là, il ne peut plus faire semblant.

_« Oui ? »_

Il y avait une règle implicite entre eux. Ne jamais parler. Jamais parler de ce qu'ils faisaient entre eux, jamais parler après le sexe. Comme pour cacher leur secret honteux, faire comme si un _eux_ n'avait jamais existé.

Après avoir satisfait leurs désirs, ils prenaient souvent place devant le feu, leurs corps nus appuyés l'un contre l'autre sans arrière pensée, juste l'étreinte réconfortante et chaude de deux amis. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment puis quittent la pièce aux heures du petit matin, à quelques temps d'intervalle, pour ne laisser planer aucun soupçon.

_Parce que personne ne doit savoir._

Encore un mouvement. Cette fois, c'est la main de Sirius qui effleure sa joue. Il ouvre les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard gris qui le hante bien trop souvent pour que ce soit sain.

Mais il y a quelque chose dans ces yeux qui lui font peur. C'est du tourment et de la crainte.

_« Remus ? »_

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'écoutait bien.

Oh, il devine déjà les mots que Black va prononcer. Il s'y était préparé dès la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Mais ils n'étaient jamais venus. Jamais.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Oui, c'était bien, mais il faut qu'on passe à autre chose maintenant_.

Et pourtant...Sirius ne parle pas. Il hésite, mal à l'aise. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans faire trop mal. Sans le blesser.

Parce que Remus n'est pas juste une des filles qu'il prend comme bon lui semble, n'est-ce pas ? Remus est un garçon et un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne peut pas juste le larguer et l'ignorer après. La situation est compliquée et il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'embarquer là-dedans. Parce que comment expliquer aux autres que maintenant, Padfoot et Moony ne peuvent plus être ensemble ? Comment expliquer pourquoi leur amitié a volé en éclats ?

Un goût amer lui monte à la gorge. Il fallait bien payer pour briser les règles aussi impunément.

Il fixe les yeux de Black et sourit faiblement, écarte la main qui semble vouloir le réconforter.

_« C'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, Sirius. Je sais. J'ai compris. »_

Sirius recule, sous le choc. Les yeux gris s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise, et ils sont pleins de regret, de honte, de peur et de tristesse.

_« Tu...sais ? »_

Remus hoche la tête doucement, ne quittant pas des yeux la forme de Sirius qui semble se recroqueviller sous l'effet de la honte.

Un doux sourire compréhensif, une main sur l'épaule de Black. _« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire aux autres. On fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout peut rester comme avant. »_

_« Comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Mais... » _

Remus le coupe, l'expression plus ferme, plus décidée._ « C'était une erreur, Sirius. On n'aurait jamais dû laisser ça aller aussi loin. Je sais que c'est autant de ma faute que de la tienne, je ne te reproche rien. C'était...inévitable, j'imagine. »_

Le visage de Sirius se ferme petit à petit. L'éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux disparaît, pour ne laisser plus que ce vide, cette nonchalance qui lui est si caractéristique, si habituelle.

_Inévitable._

Comme si c'était une tare, une maladie.

Et puis au fond...Il s'en était toujours douté. Il avait vraiment été con de croire que, parce que maintenant ils couchaient ensemble, Moony allait lui tomber dans les bras.

Avant, il y avait toujours eu place pour de la douceur, quelques fois mêmes des discussions – brisant ainsi leur règle implicite – au coin du feu, quand ils n'étaient plus que des amis et non pas des amants.

Maintenant...maintenant, c'était impossible. Ils avaient définitivement franchi la barrière invisible. L'interdit ne pouvait plus être ignoré, plus être toléré, plus être admiré.

Qu'importe s'ils aimaient tous les deux ça, c'était mal et illégal. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs consciences les rattrapent.

Tous les deux, ils se rhabillent en silence, le dos tourné, leurs yeux détournés, loin du corps de l'autre.

Parce que c'est encore trop tentant et qu'il ne faut pas.

Il fait encore nuit noire dehors. A cette heure-ci, habituellement ils dormiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou ils s'enlaceraient encore une fois.

A présent, ils se quittaient.

La douleur était là. Sourde dans leurs poitrines, mais bien réelle. Juste parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de formuler ce qu'ils ressentaient à voix haute. Peur de donner beaucoup plus de signification et de profondeur à ce qui n'avait été au départ qu'une expérience comme une autre.

Remus tourne le regard vers lui, le sourire doux, la main tendue en une invite silencieuse.

_« Tu viens ? »_

Sirius secoue la tête, replie les bras autour de lui, fixe le feu qui brûle doucement dans l'âtre.

_« Non, je vais encore rester un peu ici. »_

Remus acquiesce, préfère ne pas le pousser. Black a ses raisons pour l'éviter. Sans doute craint-il le malaise entre eux tandis qu'ils rentreront côte à côte au dortoir alors qu'encore une heure auparavant, ils étaient au lit à deux.

_« Tu veux la carte ? »_ demande-t-il, essayant de soutirer une réaction à Sirius, n'importe laquelle.

_Qu'il me regarde. Qu'il cesse de m'ignorer. Qu'il arrête de faire comme si _ça_ entre nous n'avait jamais existé !_

Mais le regard de Black reste obstinément fixé sur les flammes, loin de lui.

_« Tu n'en as pas besoin ? »_ répond-t-il, la voix légère, comme si c'était une conversation comme une autre.

Cette indifférence le rend malade.

_« Non, je peux me débrouiller sans. »_

_« Ok. Tu peux me la laisser, merci. »_

Remus comprend qu'il doit sortir, qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu.

Dans quelques heures, il sera déjà bien vite remplacé après tout. Et puis, que pouvait-il reprocher à Sirius ? Il avait bien Hélène.

Ressentant une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir ainsi trahi la confiance de sa petite amie, il se dit que cette décision était pour le mieux.

Oui, ils auraient dû arrêter ça depuis longtemps. N'auraient même pas dû laisser ça commencer, dès le départ.

Oui, c'était mieux qu'ils se quittent. Ça avait été une erreur. Agréable, délicieuse, enivrante, excitante, peut-être...mais juste une erreur.

D'ici quelques années, voire peut-être moins, ils regretteraient ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Sans aucun doute.

Certainement.

* * *

Quand la porte se ferma doucement derrière Remus, Sirius ne réagit pas. Il continuait de fixer le feu, comme s'il voulait brûler ses yeux juste par l'éclat trop vif des flammes. Pour les punir d'avoir trop observé un corps qui ne lui était pas destiné, pas autorisé. Pour ne plus être tenté de recommencer ce péché.

Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, de tout fracasser, mais il ne fit rien. Il devait juste ravaler ses émotions. Les faire disparaître.

Parce que dès qu'il sortira de cette pièce, _Remus et Sirius_ n'existeront plus. Ce sera les Maraudeurs, comme ça l'a toujours été et comme ça aurait toujours dû être. Il n'aurait jamais dû déraper. Jamais dû vouloir ça.

C'était mal. C'était immoral. C'était interdit.

Et avec une remarquable facilité, il se persuada que tout ça l'avait dégoûté. Que ça n'avait été qu'une folie, un égarement de son esprit. Que non, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon, que non, il n'avait pas adoré ça.

C'était immonde. C'était dégueulasse. Et il fallait qu'il répare ses erreurs, qu'il efface ces contacts infâmes entre eux, brûle tous les souvenirs.

Se rendant à la salle de bains de la pièce, toujours nu, il entra dans la cabine de douche, tournant le robinet jusqu'à ce qu'un jet d'eau bouillante touche sa peau.

Ça seul pouvait le purifier.

Il frotta sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse mal. Alors seulement, il tourna l'eau sur la température la plus froide.

Fourrant sa tête sous le pommeau, l'eau glacée le revigora, puis, peu à peu, l'anesthésia.

Quand il se mit à trembler de froid et à devenir trop engourdi, il consentit enfin à sortir.

Son corps était purifié, mais pas encore son esprit.

Alors qu'il séchait son corps, passait une serviette dans ses cheveux, les mots de Remus lui revinrent en tête :

_« On fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. »_

Mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Jamais. Tout ça n'avait été qu'une chimère issue de l'imagination trop fertile de son esprit pervers. Remus et lui ? Ridicule ! C'était interdit, voyons !

_« C'était une erreur. » _

Une erreur ?

Et là...Là, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Une boule se nicha dans sa gorge et il eut du mal à la ravaler. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Non, il ne craquerait pas. Il n'était aussi faible, il n'était pas aussi...

Il pleurait.

Essuyant avec rage ces larmes, il se fustigea à voix haute.

« Les mecs ne pleurent pas. Les Gryffondors ne pleurent pas. Les _Black_ ne pleurent pas. »

Et comme si cette dernière phrase avait trouvé sa cible, il cessa de pleurer.

Il était Sirius _Black_. L'héritier de la _Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_. Il ne pouvait permettre à personne de le manipuler, il ne pouvait permettre à personne d'avoir un tel contrôle sur lui.

Les Black ne donnent pas, ils prennent. Ils brisent, ils corrompent tout ce qu'ils touchent.

Tout ça...ça n'a été qu'un test. Qu'une limite repoussée un peu plus loin. Parviendrait-il à faire tomber Lupin ? Parviendrait-il à persuader le si parfait préfet à braver l'interdit ?

Oui, l'expérience avait réussi mais il avait été trop loin. Il n'aurait jamais dû impliquer son cœur là-dedans. Maintenant...il devait juste réparer.

_« C'était...inévitable, j'imagine. »_

Inévitable ? Peut-être. Peut-être que, quelque part, il avait _voulu _que ça arrive. Trop tard pour regretter à présent.

Il se rhabilla sans hâte et quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Intérieurement, il priait : _disparais_.

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Sirius était aux côtés de James, Remus et Peter étaient face à eux.

Il y avait toujours les rires. Il y avait toujours les blagues. Il y avait toujours les conversations. Il y avait toujours la bonne humeur. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Intrigué et inquiet malgré lui, Remus épiait Sirius. Black ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, de tristesse ou quoique ce soit. On aurait dit qu'un poids venait de tomber de ses épaules, il riait, plaisantait, séduisait. Black le briseur de cœurs était de retour.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir noté ça.

James ne fit aucune remarque, mais suivit des yeux Remus, d'une manière presque gênante, presque trop scrutatrice. Son regard semblait attendre le premier faux-pas, le premier geste qui avouerait l'erreur commise.

Mais il ne vint pas.

* * *

Les jours passèrent.

Sirius semblait avoir totalement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il faisait comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Il était redevenu normal, enchaînait les conquêtes, inventait plus de blagues chaque jour. Si ce n'avait été pour son regard qui semblait comme passer à travers Remus, comme s'il n'existait pas, on n'aurait jamais remarqué qu'il était différent.

Au bout du compte, aucun des deux ne mentionna le court temps passé ensemble. Ils firent comme si rien n'avait jamais existé et l'effacèrent efficacement de leurs mémoires.

La situation ne fut plus jamais pareille entre eux. Et s'ils se soupçonnèrent l'un l'autre d'être le traître, lors de l'avènement de Voldemort, ce manque de communication n'y était pas étranger.

Deux morts, un en prison et l'autre à peine vivant. C'est ainsi que finirent les Maraudeurs.

Parce que, pour goûter à l'interdit...il faut bien payer un prix.

* * *

**_Le goût de l'interdit_ a été débuté mi-juin et fut à l'origine, écrit d'une traite. La première version était un happy end, parce que je voulais changer de tous les drames que j'écris et faire plaisir à mes lecteurs. Malheureusement, en passant à travers les filets de ce qu'on peut considérer comme mes bêtas (des amies qui ont mes textes en avant-première et me donnent leur avis, qui m'est très précieux), le diagnostic fut irrévoquable : ça ne me ressemblait pas et ça avait un goût de trop rapide, d'inachevé. Du coup, ré-écriture totale de la fin et vous avez le résultat final - achevé hier - sous les yeux.**

**Donc oui, ça finit mal, oui, c'est drama. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfaite mais je n'ai pas envie de retravailler cet OS encore une fois, il finirait par me dégoûter. Mais si vous désirez la version "happy end", demandez et je pourrais la poster à la suite de celle-ci.**

**Je n'attends que votre avis =)**

EDIT !!! La version "happy end" ne sera pas publiée à la suite de cet OS mais a été postée sur mon LJ, dont le lien se trouve dans ma bio. Merci.

**Sorn**


End file.
